


Werewolves

by Ryenan



Series: Huxloween 2016 [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Disabled Character, Gen, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryenan/pseuds/Ryenan
Summary: Newly bitten Hux hires Hunter Kylo to help him kill the wolf who mauled and turned him.





	

Kylo has killed a lot of nasty critters. He’s teamed up with a few, but they always die once he takes the main target out. Most of his kills are paid jobs, because as lovely as pro-bono work is, gas prices are sky high.

His newest client – one he is headed out to meet right now – wants a were’ dead. Okay, easy, no problem. But there were some specifics the client had requested to discuss in person, so here he was, dressed nicer than usual and on his way to dinner.

 

 

“Hi. Hux, party of two? There should be someone here to meet me.”

“Yes sir, right this way. Mr. Hux has already been seated.”

The table the hostess leads him to is in the back, not far from the exit, and the two chairs at the round table have their backs to the wall. A thin, red haired man smiles wanly as they approach. He looks tired, pallid, like…. like he’s recovering from last night’s full moon.

Kylo can’t pull a gun in a crowded restaurant, but he does splay a hand across his chest so his fingers are brushing the holster under his arm.

“Mr. Hux.”

“Mr. Ren. I can see you’re hesitant, but please, come forward and I’ll explain my…predicament.”

Then the man rolls back from the table.

His pants are pinned up, clearly illustrating the emptiness where calves should be, and his left hand appears to be black plastic.

“I was attacked by a werewolf. Mauled, left for dead. I wasn’t targeted, just a random attack. The man came, apologized, explained what was going to happen. He was kind. I want him dead.”

“Being a wolf in your state must be difficult. You know the lore, I suppose?”

“I kill him, I become human.”

“Capture isn’t my usual stich. It’s going –“

“To cost more, obviously, there’s a much greater risk to you.  Money isn’t a concern if I can be human again, however.”

Kylo sits, much less hesitant, but moves his chair out of arms’ reach. He unbuttons his coat, grabs a roll from the basket on the table, and considers the menu.

“I’m starved. You willing to talk about this while we eat?”

“Ren, I’m going to have to rip a man’s throat out with my teeth. Let’s eat.”


End file.
